


A Cat In Grass Is A Tiger In The Jungle

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Cas denies his spirit animal and Dean agrees with him... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat In Grass Is A Tiger In The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these [two](http://batman-at-the-movies.tumblr.com/post/78202218639/spn-cast-animal-look-alikes) [posts](http://amordelfriki.tumblr.com/post/95017774440/misha-being-as-adorable-as-a-kitten-whilst-denying) on Tumblr.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean calls after the angel, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Cas looks pretty freaking adorable as he huffs and putters around the library, though he’s probably not so amenable to that description right now.

“I am _not_ a-” Cas’ hands are in fists, eyes rolling indignantly, and Dean feels a stupid amount of love for his boyfriend, sulking or otherwise.

“Cas,” he tries again, “it’s just some quiz on the Internet. Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yes, but it asked me to answer all the questions _honestly_ ,” Cas retorts, “and I _did_.”

Dean shuts the laptop and gets up from his chair, walking over to gather six feet of annoyed angel in his arms. Cas makes a little grumbling noise in protest but eventually relaxes against him, brown hair brushing soft on Dean’s cheek.

“Baby, why’s this bothering you so much?” Dean asks as he runs a hand slowly up and down Cas’ back. When his fingers trace the dip at the base of the spine Cas purrs quietly, and Dean wonders if the quiz had been accurate after all.

“Because,” Cas sighs into Dean’s shirt, “I do not wish to be associated with such a helpless creature. I’m not _weak_.”

“Come on, we both know you aren’t,” Dean pulls away a bit so he can meet Cas’ eyes, which are still narrowed and focused on a spot beyond Dean’s left shoulder. “If the whole, you know, _algorithm_ or whatever weren’t built so half-assed you’d be like, a lion or something.” Cas scoffs stubbornly. “Or maybe a snarling Doberman for when you’re mad.”

Cas throws him a ‘you’re cute but don’t make me smite you’ sort of look and Dean smiles back cheekily as he adds, “Nah, Cas, now that I think about it, you’d definitely be a tiger.”

“No, _you’re_ the tiger, Dean, remember?”

God, a growly Cas is his favorite thing in the universe. Dean curls his fingers into the black fabric of Cas’ (well, technically Dean’s) Led Zeppelin shirt and tugs the angel closer. “Mm, not sure how true _that_ is...” he hums, bowing his head to gently nip at the side of Cas’ neck, “based on last night.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas breathes, a partial warning, partial surrender. His warm palms come to rest on Dean’s waist and their pressure is firm, possessive, exactly how Dean prefers.

He lifts his mouth up to Cas’ ear. “Why don’t you show me, huh?” he grins, feeling the grip tighten above his hipbones. “Show me again, tiger.”

The reply that escapes Cas’ throat isn’t a word so much as a deliciously rough _noise_ , and holy sexy Batman it’s somehow an octave lower than his normal voice. Dean groans his approval as he and Cas stumble to the other end of the bunker, managing to only shed their shirts in the hallway – mainly to avoid traumatizing Sam and, well, because that time with the boxers was embarrassing for everyone. But Dean can’t really focus on that now, what with Cas’ lips trailing wet and searing hot across his skin, so he just lets his deceptively strong boyfriend manhandle him into their room, onto their bed, and spend the next hour proving to Dean (twice) that he’s _no kitten_.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Sam barely has a chance to make his trademark bitch face at the shirts strewn on the floor before Dean tells him, “Shut up and take this quiz, Sammy.” He then gets even more prissy at his spirit animal being a moose, which has Dean doubling over because it’s so damn true. Oh, man, the real kicker, though, is when the three of them fill out the questions together as Crowley and get _red mother-effing panda_ as the result. Ha, perfect.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Dean finds Cas in the kitchen the following morning, still half-awake with his hair the usual, irreparable mess. There’s a glass of milk in his hand that he lowers to chest level as he murmurs a sleepy greeting, and Dean laughs at the faint white mustache over his upper lip.

Cas frowns, blue eyes wide and confused at Dean’s growing amusement. “Is there something on my face?” He paws at his cheek, totally missing the target, and it’s so endearing that Dean goes to wipe it off for him. And as he kisses the milk off of a gasping, pleasantly surprised Cas, Dean thinks, oh what the hell, kitten or tiger who cares; he’s getting the best of both worlds.


End file.
